1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic feeding system for automatically feeding a pet at an optimum time and in an optimum amount after confirming the presence of the pet.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, a pet is fed by an owner of the pet directly or using an automatic feeding device at predetermined times.
In the case where the pet is fed directly by the owner, the owner cannot be absent for a long time for a trip or the like unless the owner takes the pet with him or her, or has somebody else feed the pet.
In the case where an automatic feeding device for automatically feeding the pet at prescribed times is used, feed is inconveniently supplied even when the pet is not present.
For example, a cat is not always near the feeding site because the cats are not usually kept in the house and are sometimes away from home for a number of days due to habit. When feed is supplied despite the absence of the pet, the feed is rotten giving undesirable appearance and smell, or newly supplied feed is on top of the rotten feed discouraging the pet from eating the newly supplied feed.